Modeling
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Bolin decides to be a model and Iroh goes to paint him. Broh


"Guess what, bro?" Bolin announced as he entered the attic.

"What?" Mako answered as he stirred the pot on the stove.

"I got a job."

The fire-bender didn't even bother to hold in a sigh, "What is it this time?"

Bolin smiled, "I'm a model!"

"A model? For what exactly?"

"A model to be drawn," he smirked, "because I am so absolutely beautiful."

Mako gave a disgusted scowl, "Is this nude?"

"Duh," he huffed as he sat down on the couch, "How come anything I do isn't good enough for you?"

Turning off the stove, the brother turned around to the couch, "This just doesn't sound like a good idea, Bo. When do you start?"

"I started today. They give me free lunch and I can make plenty of money to pay for the rent, so you don't have to worry about pulling extra shifts down at the police station."

"What time do you go in tomorrow?"

"Around ten? Why?"

"I'm going with you."

"Bolin?" Mako called as he walked into the gym.

It was 9:30 and they were going to ride over to his work, but the teen could not be found anywhere.

Toza sighed from his seat nearby, "Your brother already left."

"Thanks, but I don't know-"

The man threw a piece of paper at him. It had an address on it scribbled in his brother's handwriting.

"Thanks, Toza," he shouted, running out to his motorcycle.

Riding down the street, he spotted Korra on top of Naga was wandering around.

Mako slowed down, "Hey!"

Korra's face lit up as she led Naga parallel to the bike, "Hey, there. What are you up to?"

The teen frowned, "Trying to find Bolin."

"Did he get into trouble again?" she laughed.

"Yup…I took off this morning to take him to work and he goes without me."

"He got a job?"

Mako rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the address on the paper within a few minutes. The building, to Mako's surprise, looked very upscale. The pair went inside to a lobby and a receptionist.

"Information please," she droned.

The fire-bender took out his badge and spoke, "I'm looking for a new employee by the name of Bolin."

The tired woman perked up, "Oh, him. Is there something wrong? He's such a sweet thing."

"Just tell us where he is."

"First room on the left."

The two walked down the hall and entered the room. Mako immediately regretted his decision when the first thing he saw was a full frontal, naked Bolin. He turned and covered his eyes with a groan. Korra simply averted her eyes with a blush.

Bolin was posing on a small platform with his front facing the door and his back toward the thirty or so artists that were now peeking around their easels to see the intruder.

"Keep painting," Bolin suggested to the class before looking to his brother and Korra and whispering, "What are you doing here, Mako? And bringing Korra?"

"Well, you just left without me," Mako argued.

"They called me in early. You could have waited to see me."

The fire-bender grumbled, "I'll just...see you later then."

Korra waved good-bye, "I hopefully will not see this much of you later."

Bolin smirked, "I know you want a piece of this."

She laughed at both of the brothers as she left with her boyfriend.

Bolin stood proudly in his spot after they had left. He had gotten the job thinking that it would be good income, but he actually loved doing this. I mean, being naked all day with people staring at him? It was a good confidence builder for sure.

After a few hours and a few class rotations later, it was the end of the day. Stretching, the earth-bender jumped off the platform. He went over to put on his pants. As he was leaned over, he spotted a pair of legs still underneath one of the easels in the back of the class.

Not that he minded stragglers, but Bolin had to make sure the room was empty before locking up. He strolled down the side aisle. The person in the back was a familiar face that the teen hadn't expected. It was the general.

He was leaning back in his seat with a frustrated look placed on his face.

"Hello, sir."

Iroh jolted up in his chair, "Oh, hello. I need to leave, don't I?"

"No, no. You can stay for a while. I just didn't expect you to be here."

Iroh frowned, "My family is known for their artistic ability."

"Yeah?"

"But, I don't seem to have it," he exhaled.

Bolin gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure you're not that bad."

The teen moved around to see what was painted on the canvas. It was a very sloppy attempt at capturing what he had seen.

Pressing his lips tightly together, Bolin grabbed a chair to sit down next to the man.

"It's not so bad," he comforted, "You're really good at proportion and stuff. You just need to work on the details. One of the other models told me they see this all the time."

"So, what should I do?" Iroh asked, completely lost.

"You should try a closer up view. Are you going to come again?"

The general turned a bit red, "Um, yes."

"Then, sit in the front, 'kay? Don't be shy."

"O-okay," Iroh said with uncharacteristic nervousness.

Bolin smiled before he stood, "Come on, now. I have to lock up."

"Yeah…"

The teen stole some food in the back room before heading out to go back home. His brother was already there, getting ready for bed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I popped in on you today."

Bolin smiled, "I know you are…You'll never guess who was there painting me."

"Who?" Mako yawned.

"General Iroh."

"Really?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yup…well, good night," he said before climbing up to the loft to his bed.

The next morning, Iroh woke up, eager to go to another class. He had the week off and yesterday he had stopped off to the class on happenstance. At first he was prompted by the fact that bringing home some lovely paintings would impress his father, but when he saw that Bolin was on the register he was intrigued. And over the course of an hour, Iroh had become enthralled with the young man that was Bolin.

Not just in a physical way, no. The general wasn't that shallow. Behind those big, beautiful, green eyes was a lively spirit that Iroh wanted to get to know. And now that the teen wanted him to come back, and no less sit right in front of him, was amazing.

The general arrived as the other artists were setting up. He got a seat right in the front, nervous. Luckily, Bolin was not in the room yet, so Iroh had a few minutes to relax. He didn't want to seem overly interested, but he calmed himself because there was a reason for him to be here. And the teen was just doing his job.

The subject of his affections entered the room only minutes later. As he climbed up on the platform and dropped his robe, he noticed one specific man in his audience. He gave a grin and decided to sit down on the edge of his small stage, directly in front of the general.

"Hey," the earth-bender smirked, "See you took my advice."

"Hi," he greeted, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face.

Bolin set himself into a pose, "Now, remember, just focus on one specific part."

"Yeah…"

Iroh knew exactly what he was going to focus on. He put up his canvas horizontally and began to paint.

As the hours passed, Iroh remained sitting in front of his canvas. Bolin found the man's overwhelming concentration humorous. His deep red eyes stared into his and he loved to stare right back. This guy really wanted to learn how to paint…or that's at least what the teen thought.

When the day was up, Bolin realized it by seeing that the room had just the two of them in it. He got up and stretched. Training tomorrow was going to be hard with the sore back that he was starting to experience.

"So," Bolin said, "Did you do any better this time?"

Iroh blinked slowly as he looked at his work and sighed in defeat, "It still doesn't look right."

"Let me see."

Bolin pulled on his robe and walked over. He was hardly prepared for what he saw. On the large canvas were his eyes. They gazed out onto their viewer and it gripped Bolin and tugged him in closer. For someone who had said he had no knowledge of art, it was astounding to see such beauty.

"How is this not good?" the teen asked, continuing to look on at a part of him that he never really thought much of.

"You think it's good?" Iroh stuttered in disbelieve, "I couldn't even start to capture all those things going on in those eyes."

Bolin shook his head, slowly, "I think you did it perfectly."

Then, the earth-bender turned to the general and smiled at him.

"Perfect?" he asked.

Nodding, Bolin straightened up, "Yes, sir…now if you don't mind, I have to pee really badly."

Iroh sunk into his seat after the teen left. Then, looking at his painting, he knew exactly what to do with it.

Bolin rose the next morning happy. It only got better when Mako called from below about some large box being in the living room. He groggily climbed down to see what was the matter.

"It has your name on it. Toza must have brought it up."

Bringing it over to the couch, they sat down and opened the thin box. They pulled out a heavy frame and Bolin gasped at the picture it held.

Mako looked from Bolin to the painting and then back again, "This is…you?"

The earth-bender nodded.

"Who did this?"

Chuckling, Bolin said, "The general, of course."

He picked up the frame and brought it up to his loft. And he propped it up, for the time being, where he would be able to see it from his bed. He never thought his eyes could look so beautiful.


End file.
